


Exit

by P1nk_cupcak3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Cigarettes, Dom Keith, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, Fucking, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Office Sex, Slutty Voltron, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nk_cupcak3/pseuds/P1nk_cupcak3
Summary: Keitor BrexitAU - the Galra voted to leave the Court of the Intergalactic Union (CIU) the clock is ticking and it’s up to Daibazaal’s finest civil servants to agree the terms of their exit from the Union. New Galra Special Envoy Lotor has been sent to the CIU headquarters on Earth to meet with their representative Keith Kogane, a man feared among the civil service as one of the toughest negotiators





	Exit

Stepping into the reception of the Court of the Intergalactic Union’s Headquarters, Lotor straightened his tie nervously. The shuttle there had been gruelling with turbulence and he still hadn’t gotten used to the time difference on Earth. He felt like garbage and wished he was anywhere else but here. If he was honest with himself he was probably more than a bit nervous about leading the exit negotiation solo this time. Since the Galra had decided to leave the Union there was little that anyone could agree on back home. For months he’d sat in endless meetings with Emperor Zarkon and the wider Cabinet. He rarely said anything at those meetings which descended into anarchy on a regular basis. The fact was, he privately disagreed with the decision to leave the Union. He’d always felt that although the Union wasn’t perfect by any stretch, it was better to be part of something collaborative than go it alone. There were many other planets that were desperate to be part of the CIU, and the protection that it afforded. The campaign to leave the Union had, in his opinion, been run on fear and isolationism, those responsible seemed to be doing it for their own gain and not the good of the Galra people. The final vote had been close, and since that day nearly two decaphebes ago, tension between remainers and leavers bubbled on social media and deep within the Cabinet itself. Lotor feared that the tension could one day turn to bloodshed, famine or worse. When the time came, he suspected the history books would not be kind to this era of the Galra. 

The exit ‘strategy’ - if you could call it that, he’d been sent to negotiate was plagued with inaccuracies that come with the difficulties of your current laws and treaties being tied up with decaphoebs of being part of an intergalactic union. He knew it would be almost impossible for the CIU to agree to any of it. 

Putting down his satchel, Lotor put on his jacket, smoothing the creases from where he had stowed it during the shuttle. It was a beautiful navy suit with a red satin lining. He’d selected this particular suit because the colour accentuated his best feature, his amber eyes. Like everyone, looking good boosted his otherwise shakey confidence. Confidence was going to be all he had in this meeting, particularly as he had fuck all on the policy front. If he looked good maybe everything he said would sound less like bullshit. 

Walking to the reception desk, he confirmed his appointment with the receptionist who directed him to the waiting area. He was slightly early, so he expected to wait some time. Flicking through the policy document on his tablet, he cringed inwardly at the thought of presenting it. He’d not met the CIU’s envoy, Keith Kogane before although he’d heard much about him. Young, ambitious and driven he’d climbed to a senior role in the CIU quickly. He had a reputation among Lotor’s predecessors as a difficult negotiator. They’d all been sent home empty handed. This worried him as most of them were way more experienced negotiators than he was. He suspected that Keith had been selected as the CIU representative for this high profile negotiation on the basis that he was half-Galra. This had pleased the cabinet initially in their naive belief that he might be culturally sympathetic to their deal. In reality, it made their position more difficult - Keith was much harder on the negotiators probably to avoid there being any accusation of special treatment, but most likely as he’d grown up on on Earth rather than Daibazaal and had very little experience of what it was like to be truly Galra.

Lotor brushed his sweaty palms against his thighs nervously. A smartly dressed female Balmeran walked towards him, the hologram on her security ID twinkling in the florescent light of the waiting area. He assumed that she was Keith’s assistant. Showtime, he thought. Rising from the sofa, Lotor tried to look more confident than he felt as he greeted her.

“Special Envoy Lotor, please come with me, Mr Kogane will see you now.” She said efficiently. Lotor nodded and smiled, picking up his satchel. Together they walked to the lifts, engaging in the usual small talk about his journey, the weather, and how long he was on Earth for - all of the well rehearsed usual patter that civil servants like them did without thinking. Sooner than he would have liked, Lotor was suddenly at Keith’s office. 

The Assistant knocked on the door as she opened it, ushering Lotor inside. “Special Envoy Lotor, for you Mr Kogane”. Keith Kogane looked up from his screen, barely acknowledging Lotor, he looked at the assistant as he brushed a stand of hair from his eyes. 

“Thank you Shay.” He said smiling at her, 

“You’re welcome sir,” Shay replied as she went to close the door. Keith put a hand out to stop her as he rose from the desk, 

“Oh Shay before I forget, I’ve just read the reports from last week’s conference, and they’re complete garbage. Do me a favour and schedule me some time in the diary tomorrow to get that prick McClain back on the line to explain what the fuck this dog shit of a strategy he’s proposed is. If he thinks he can just go to conference and fuck about the whole time and then just phone it in afterward he’s in for some serious fucking disappointment.”

Shay nodded awkwardly, deliberately not looking at Lotor. It was clear to him that Keith evidently used profanity on a regular basis and Shay was not entirely comfortable with it. However she seemed the consummate professional. 

“Of course sir. I’ll contact his office now.” Gently she closed the door leaving Lotor with a sinking feeling that he might be the one to pay for Mr McClain’s bullshit. Keith walked around the desk toward Lotor, hand extended. 

“Sorry about that, you know how it is, everyone wants something for nothing” he flashed a smile of perfect white teeth unnervingly at Lotor as he took his hand to shake. Lotor laughed awkwardly, thinking that ‘something for nothing’ was pretty much the gist of the exact exit policy he’d come to negotiate. 

Keith walked over to the two sofas that functioned as the meeting space in his office, motioning for Lotor to join him. Two cups and a cafetière sat on the low glass table to one side. The warm smell of coffee drifted to Lotor’s nostrils enticingly. One of the things he most enjoyed about coming to Earth was the coffee, there was nothing remotely comparable on Daibazaal. Keith removed his jacket as he went to sit, throwing it casually over the arm of the sofa. Pushing the plunger on the cafetière he poured two cups of coffee gesturing to Lotor to take the one closest to him.

“So, Lotor, tell me what the finest minds of the Galra Cabinet are planning to offer us this time.” He sipped the coffee from the small cup in his hand. His posture was relaxed and confident, leaning back into the embrace of the leather, one arm resting along the sofa back, manspreading his knees. Keith was clearly an artist at the power move. His crisp white shirt was unbuttoned at the neck and he oozed confidence. Lotor on the other hand felt over warm in his jacket and choked by his tie. His posture by comparison was awkward as fuck. Sat forward on the edge of the sofa he hoped that a man as tall as him didn’t look as uncomfortable as he felt.

“Well, as you know from the last envoys that attended,” he began, “we’ve been taking into serious consideration the demands of the CIU in respect of the freedom of movement clauses, particularly as the cabinet are keen to maintain the customs arrangements between Daibazaal and the other CIU nations which I gather is a red line for the Union.” 

Lotor fiddled with the tablet in front of him looking for the statistical data in his briefing. Keith watched him the way a predator watches something it intends to eat. Lotor could feel Keith’s eyes on him. Desperately, he fumbled between the tabs of the document, quickly becoming more and more frustrated. He was already completely off his game and out of his depth. Keith’s behaviour had somehow shattered the confidence he had built up to just get through the meeting. 

“I’m...sorry about this Keith...my...my...officials only sent some of these papers this morning, seems as though they hadn’t fully downloaded before I got on the shuttle...”

Fucking brilliant, well done Lotor, he thought to himself. He braced himself for Keith to call him a cuntish waste of space or something similar, and kick him out on his arse. However Keith appeared unfazed by his apparent incompetence. He took another sip of the coffee in his hands and nonchalantly placed the cup on the table beside them. 

“Officials can be a fucking pain in the quiznak,” he said lazily. He leaned forward towards Lotor, His glossy brown fringe flopping across his handsome features, his shirt gaping slightly. “Let’s get right to the point shall we?” Lotor shifted on the edge of the sofa, Keith was close enough that he could smell the coffee on his breath as he spoke. This wasn’t the kind of negotiation he was used to. 

“I can tell you right here and now that whatever’s in the briefing you have, is fucking miles away from anything I have the authority or the inclination to agree on the CIU’s behalf. Most of your cabinet know it, Zarkon knows it, and shit, any Galra with more than 2.5 brain cells knows it.” Keith’s tone was melodic and gentle, it was unnerving. Lotor stared at Keith uneasily, it wasnt clear why he was telling him this or why he’d even taken the meeting in the first place if that was the CIU’s position. Keith leaned in even closer, 

“Basically, what I’m saying is, no one is expecting you to come back with anything other than a firm no.” He reached out and pulled gently at Lotor’s tie, his dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Um...er...Keith...I...”Lotor stuttered, nearly slipping off of the edge of the sofa. Keith smiled suggestively continuing to pull gently on the tie. “Look this needn’t be a waste of our time entirely,” Keith purred “I’m proposing we could do something more...productive” 

He slid a hand down the length of Lotor’s thigh, his little finger grazing the bulge at his groin. Lotor scrambled to his feet, heart thumping in his chest. This must be a fucking dream he thought to himself, stopping short of literally pinching himself, expecting to wake up in his seat on the shuttle. Keith stood up, still unnecessarily close to Lotor. He was much shorter than Lotor, by maybe a full foot, but it didn’t make him any less threatening. 

“Look Lotor mate,” he said putting one hand in his pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes. “I just don’t see the fucking point of us wasting the next two hours of our time dealing with the logistical equivalent of the Galra offering the CIU a bunch of magic beans, when you and I can leave here with the same answer and several orgasms better off.” He winked at Lotor knowingly. Flicking the cigarette packet open with his thumb, he put one between his lips and lit it. Tendrils of grey smoke spiralled from the lit end. Smoking was against the law in all Union buildings across the galaxy, but clearly Keith Kogane did whatever the fuck he liked. 

Lotor looked at Keith, dumbstruck by what he’d just heard. Yes Keith was exactly the type of guy Lotor would usually be interested in: cocky, dominant and painfully handsome. A real cunt. His attraction to the bad boy attitude was the reason Lotor was single, Keith was exactly the kind of guy Lotor would take home, let fuck him and be unsurprised when they never called him again. Still with his job he didn’t have time for relationships anyway. The Galra Exit Programme consumed his waking hours to the extent he had no social life and fumbled hook ups were just about all he had the energy for by the time he left work anyway. 

“So...sweetie, are we fucking...or do you want to show me that data again?” Keith asked, eyeing Lotor from under his fringe, the cigarette hanging seductively from his lips. Ash fluttered to the floor as he breathed smoke from his nostrils. Lotor smiled, even before he’d left Daibazaal he’d known there was no point in this negotiation. He’d given two decaphebes of his life to this bullshit, it was about time he got something out of it. He moved to loosen his tie. 

“No. Leave it on” Keith ordered. He took the cigarette from his lips and blew the smoke over his shoulder. Closing the gap between them, he grabbed Lotor’s tie again dominantly and pulled Lotor’s lips onto his own. His tobacco flavoured tongue roved his mouth, his lips moving urgently against Lotor’s own. He felt Keith pulling at his shirt with his free hand and the coolness as he exposed his skin to the air. Keith’s warm dry fingers explored his body under his shirt, caressing his toned abs, sliding hungrily over his chest, until he found a hard nipple. He squeezed it between his fingers in a way that caused Lotor to gasp with pleasure. 

Lotor shrugged out of his jacket letting it fall to the floor. He put a perfectly manicured clawed hand behind Keith’s head curling his fingers through the ponytail at his nape forcing himself further into their smokey kiss. He was suddenly desperate for Keith to fuck him, months of pent up sexual frustration coursed through his body. Keith responded pushing Lotor towards the sofa. Stumbling backwards onto the leather, Lotor fumbled with the remaining buttons on his shirt. He was suddenly so awkward with anticipation but Keith didn’t seem to give a shit. 

Keith sat astride Lotor on the sofa, the bulge his erection straining the front of his suit trousers enticingly. Lotor lay propped up in his elbows, panting, sweat glistened on his violet skin. Keith lazily took a drag on his cigarette. Ash dropped onto Lotor’s bare torso mixing with his sweat in charcoal smudges. Smiling devilishly, Keith leaned forward, grinding himself into Lotor’s tense body. Lotor moaned, he was so turned on he thought he was going to explode. He wanted Keith to get on with it and fuck him, Keith didn’t seem in any kind of hurry though. “You know...” Keith drawled, tracing a fingertip in the ashy sweat. Lotor bit his lip, the sensation almost too much to bear. Keith continued, staring at Lotor, enjoying his reaction:

“I’m tempted to stub this out on you for even daring to bring this garbage proposal to me in the first place.” Leaning forward, He brought the lit cigarette end close to Lotor’s chest, it was so close he felt the heat radiating from the tip, millimetres from his skin. His heartbeat raced, his lip quivered. His amber eyes looked beggingly at Keith. Keith smiled a huge devilish grin as he ground his rock hard groin into Lotor, who arched reflexively, bringing his chest into contact with the cigarette end. Keith clamped a hand down muffling Lotor’s yelp at the mixture of pleasure and pain as the cigarette burned a neat circular mark into his skin.

“Shut the fuck up you gorgeous cunt. Don’t let Shay hear you, otherwise I’ll really have to make you sorry.” Keith laughed artfully flicking the cigarette butt into the coffee cup behind him and pulling his shirt over his head. Dizzy with desire, Lotor reached up loosening Keith’s belt, the anticipation becoming insufferable. Keith wasn’t going to let him have it that easily. He leaned over him pulling him into another kiss, his mouth moved to Lotor’s neck, his hand caressing Lotor’s aching dick through the fabric of his trousers. Suddenly he felt the excruciating sensation of the zipper being pulled as Keith slid his hand under his clothes. His underwear was damp with precum and sweat, he was a fucking pulsating shambles for Keith, who was in absolute control. Keith grabbed at him possessively, Lotor stifled another cry into Keith’s shoulder, leaving saliva trails on his skin. 

“Shhhhhhhh” Keith hissed, it was a command. Lotor nodded submissively, he felt Keith’s lips smile against his skin. He was fucking loving this, a gorgeous little control freak, pushing his Galra subordinate around like a puppet. Lotor’s compliance was rewarded as Keith rhythmically worked him, his fingertips caressing every sensitive millimetre. Lotor concentrated, lost in a sensuous fog, trying desperately to be quiet. He was edging closer and closer to cumming with every stroke, a quiet moan escaped his lips. Keith bit into his shoulder as punishment which only made him want to cry out more. 

“Keith, I’m...” He panted urgently, Keith looked him in the eye, slowing the motion of his rhythm deliberately. “I know beautiful...the question is am I going to let you?” Lotor was breathless, his pulse thundered through his body, throbbing painfully in the palm of Keith’s hand. “Please Keith...” He shuddered, his dick twitching in Keith’s grasp. Keith wet his lips with his tongue, “Ok, but I won’t fuck you if you can’t behave for me. Now perhaps this will keep you quiet?” He pouted pushing two fingers into Lotor’s open obliging mouth. 

“Now suck” he ordered. Lotor did as he was told, sucking on Keith’s slender fingers, rolling his tongue over the joints gently as Keith resumed his rhythm quickly increasing the speed to a now unbearable pace. Lotor’s stifled moan as he finally came vibrated pleasurably against Keith’s moist fingertips. 

“What a quiet boy you can be when you want to” Keith teased withdrawing his fingers from Lotor’s panting mouth as Lotor shuddered against him, dazed with ecstasy. Keith wasn’t finished with this Galran yet, purposefully he slid his hand over Lotor’s twitching dick, cupping his balls almost playfully, his slick fingers moving down until they gently nudged between his buttocks. 

Lotor gasped with pleasure as Keith’s fingers entered him, his dick immediately getting hard. Before he knew it, Keith had him on his knees bent over the the back of the sofa, the soft leather grazed the flushed head of his erection as Keith’s long slender fingers made him weak, gyrating deep inside him. He heard the sound of Keith unfastening his zipper and then he felt the weight of his hard cock resting tantalisingly against his thigh. 

“Alright you gorgeous prick,” Keith whispered into Lotor’s ear, his dick sliding against his arse cheek deliberately. “I’m about to show you what the Union is really all about” He twitched his fingers as he withdrew them, causing Lotor to shudder, a small amount of cum escaping and dribbling down the cream leather in front of him. 

Lotor bit down on the sofa as Keith entered him, the more he stifled his cries of pleasure the more Keith rewarded his good little Galran Envoy, reaching around to caress him as he moved more and more urgently inside him. Lotor came, two maybe three times as Keith fucked him almost mercilessly until he himself came, shuddering, his own cry muffled and bitten into Lotor’s sweat soaked shoulders.

For a moment Lotor felt Keith’s panting body rest against his strong muscular back, he felt Keith move his long white hair to one side as he kissed his damp skin gently as he withdrew, collapsing on the sofa beside him. They looked a sight. Ribbons of semen clung to their skin, trousers crumpled around their ankles. The small circular burn mark on Lotor’s skin. Keith leaned forward to finger it.

“Probably going to leave a mark...” He said, “property of the CIU” he smirked like the arsehole he was. Lotor smiled, content for the first time in months.

“Price of withdrawal from the Union I guess” he shrugged.


End file.
